The Gilded Cage
by MPSpitFire
Summary: Mint is a beautiful girl. She's talented, strong willed, and at times a bit of a stuck-up girl. Kish is a romantic loser who finds pleasure in the more extravagant ideas in life, like marrying Ichigo one day. When these two opposites meet each other on accident something absolutely unexpected happens and sets the little bird inside of Mint free. This was way cheesier than I thought
1. A Ballerina

The Gilded Cage

A small bird cannot fly in a cage. There's hardly space enough to bat their wings so they must hop about the cage. The bird sings not of joy but of loneliness. A caged bird only longs for freedom.

Chapter 1:

Mint Aizawa was beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was talented and overly confident which, of course, to other girls came off as stuck up. She wore frilly and flouncy dresses and strutted like a swan every where she went. She was almost perfect and almost perfect girls are of course everything but perfect. It was a lot easier to point out her flaws rather than her good points.

Her friends, Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro, saw both the good and bad in her. Fortunately her good outweighed her bad so they didn't so much having her exist in the corner of the café sipping tea all day. Mint was also a short and thin girl, meaning she was easy to pick up. Her feather light body made it also much easier for her fly and pick up her own weight.

Yes she could fly. Mint was in fact, a mew mew. Her hair and eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and her outfit was sky blue. Mint had blue wings and cute little bird tail. It complimented her. She was an archer. Archery seemed nothing but perfect for her fighting style. She was able to fly up for better aim. Her eyes were very good so she had no problem aiming properly. She was very much useful to her team.

"Good night, Nana," Mint called as she shut her bedroom door.

"Good night, Ms. Aizawa, be sure to get a good night's sleep. You have a big performance tomorrow. Swan Lake is a big deal," the elderly woman replied.

Mint took a deep breath. She was performing as Odette. It was an honor to be Odette and she was, after all, a prima ballerina. Mint stretched herself out and yawned. She quickly crawled into bed after making sure her balcony doors and curtains were closed. Tomorrow was a big day. The star had to get her beauty sleep. Everyone, including her friends, was going to be there to watch her perform. She couldn't afford to mess up due to lack of sleep.

The next day after so much commotion and running around, Mint was almost ready to perform. She sat in her dressing room and took several deep breaths. She looked in her mirror and decided to give herself a pep talk.

"Today is your big day. Everyone is here. You can't mess up. You got this. It's okay and you're okay and you're gonna go out there and wow the crowd," she said as she finally stood up. She nodded and walked outside of her dressing room and onto backstage.

"Miss Aizawa, two minutes, are you ready?" A woman asked as she approached Mint.

"Yes, thank you," Mint replied as she turned her head.

She heard the music and she danced her way onto center stage. Her movements were flawless. Four long months of practicing and leaving work and other schedule classes early showed through her dancing. She worked hard and she wasn't prepared to miss one beat or step on opening night.

"Mint! You did so well!"

She heard her friend, Ichigo, exclaim as she ran over to her after the performance. Mint thanked her.

"Thanks guys. You don't know how relieved I was to see everything go fine," she replied happily.

Her friends praised her. There was nothing more flattering than the sound of her friends being happy for her. Any person could dish out compliments but when it was from a friend it meant so much more. They decided to celebrate her successful performance.

* * *

Hey all! I'm back and I know I didn't finish my other Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, but that's because I was caught up in school. I graduated and I'm not attending college (gap year) and I don't have a job... so I have all the time in world right now so I get to prouduce crap like this! By the way this is, in fact, a Mint x Kish fanfic. The pairing is really, really, really starting to grow on me. There's something kinda hot about it. So if you're not a fan of the pairing then that's okay. I promise the most that'll happen is a make-out scene. I really don't want this become a smut fic but if it starts taking that turn I'll warn you ahead of time.

Chapter one is NOT finished. I'm actually very sleepy so I'll continue it later. But thanks for reading anyway.

EDIT: Chapter one is officially finished! I saw the reviews and the pressure is on now. So I will graciously finish this. Thanks for reviewing by the way. It means more than you think. In fact if there weren't any, I probably wouldn't have updated this so quickly.


	2. Gift and Curse

Chapter 2:

"Oh Kish you couldn't be more foolish, why did you not leave today? Where could you have possible hidden that allowed me to even slightly believe that you were out fighting those troublesome girls?"

Pai was absolutely unhappy with his teammate who had promised to leave. Kish waved of his faded purple-haired friend and scoffed at his interrogation.

"I just didn't feel like getting out of bed is all. You don't have to be so anal about it," Kish replied as he flipped his hair in a sassy sarcastic manner.

Pai glared at Kish's easy going attitude. He couldn't, in the very least, put his finger on why his friend was acting so carefree.

"You are bothering me. I could be working but instead I'm scolding you! Does that not bother you at all?"

"Well then, Mother, why don't you go work?"

Pai crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Tart giggled at the obviously pointless situation. He crossed his legs and hid his smiling face. Pain darted his eyes over to Tart. Kish yawned in boredom and stood up. He leaned in toward Pai and playfully flicked his nose. Pai quickly covered his nose with his hands.

"Fine, I'm going then," Kish said as placed his hands on his hips.

"Get out," Pai replied sternly.

Kish immediately left the ship. Tart continued laughing even after Kish made his departure. Pai scolded Tart for laughing but it had to opposite affect he was looking for.

"Cease your laughing!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kish was trying to find something destructive to do. He figured he might as well make his trip worthwhile. The first thing that came to mind was to harass Ichigo into agreeing to a date. What could more pleasant than stalking and harassing a poor innocent girl into a date? He was there at her window, awaiting her return from her night out. She opened her door and turned her light on only to find him sitting on her bed.

"Ah! What are you doing here, you freak!?" She shrieked as she drew out her pendant.

"Oh darling, there's no need for alarm. I just came to ask my favorite kitty out on a date," Kish replied as he licked his lips.

Ichigo shuddered at his gesture. She immediately snarled at him. She pecked her pendant and took on her Mew form.

Ichigo barked angrily, "I'll date you when pigs fly!"

Kish shrugged at her proposal.

"Oh I can make that happen. Flying pigs and giant three-eyed rats. You get it? But if that's what it takes to impress you then so be it."

"Ugh, I mean I'll never date you! You're disgusting and you're gross and-"

"And amazing."

"Shut up!"

Kish rolled his eyes at Ichigo's reluctance. He stood up and walked over to her only for her to swing her leg at him. She was determined to get him out of her room. He jumped out of harm's way and grabbed Ichigo's arm. She struggled and hissed at his assertive behavior.

To her luck he was quickly warded off by an arrow and decent gush of water.

"Lettuce! Mint! Ah thanks guys!" Ichigo ran over to her friends and hugged the both of them.

"Masha came and got us. You okay?" Mint asked as she gently pushed Ichigo off of her.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. Let's kick his butt!"

Lettuce and Mint exchanged looks and nodded in agreement. Ichigo gripped her weapon tightly and narrowed her eyes. Kish scoffed at their confidence.

"Why are you petty friends always ruining the moment? I'll have to take them one by one next time! Cheers, Kitten," Kish said as he took his leave.

"That's right, coward! Get outta here! Run!"

Mint and Lettuce both placed a hand on worked up Ichigo's shoulder. She turned and exchanged looks. They both calmed her down. Ichigo hugged her friends good bye before they left.

* * *

Here's to chapter two. At first I was wondering how the hell I was gonna even give Kish a reason to show up at Mint's balcony, right? Because that's supposed to be how one thing leads to another. But here it is. I did it. There's nothing an antagonist cursing the protagonist and the supporting characters. In this case the protagonist is Mint and the supporting characters is the four girls. Obviously because of my focus here.


End file.
